Carnival Cullens
by 0a5i5xxL0v3r
Summary: The Cullen's experience their first ever Carnival! There they meet all the carnival freaks and become ones themselves. Read along as they compete with the performers! Please R/R


**A/N:** A fun story on the Cullen's going to the carnival. Of course the weather is cloudy. Read while the Cullen's compete with the circus freaks! Thanks Twilight is my brand of heroin for your support. You're a great friend/mastermind! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Twilight. I writing for pleasure and I hope you enjoy the Cullen's first Carnival trip!

Twilight

The weather was an average fifty-two degrees outside, and the sky was completely shrouded in clouds. No sign of the sun's rays dared peek out of the cloud's defensive covering. It was the perfect weather for the Cullen's to go to Fork's annual carnival set up at the local Fork's high school.

I sat in Edward's car observing the carnival set up at the lawn of Forks High School as we drove into the parking lot. The last time I had actually set foot on the school was when I had graduated last year. It was now the summer following my transformation and I still marveled at how my eyes saw things I had never noticed before when I was a human. I faintly remembered whatever memories I had here when I was human. I was with Edward and our family coming to meet Jacob and Charlie. Renesmee had been with Jacob all this afternoon and we had agreed to meet up here.

As we walked through the plush grass towards the entrance of the carnival, I noticed Forks had put a lot of effort into making this year's carnival special and bigger. I also noticed how everyone we passed by stared at us and started whispering to each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my old classmate Lauren talking to Tyler. Even though they were a far distance away, I could still hear their quiet gossip.

"What happened to Bella? She looks totally different now. It's probably because of her marrying Edward. She probably got a free visit to the plastic surgeon to get remodeled to look as gorgeous as the Cullen's." Lauren's unpleasant nasal voice said to Tyler, the very guy who almost killed me one day with his van. Tyler simply glanced over towards me to sneak a look. He let out an audible gasp.

It wasn't that I wasn't expecting this. I knew that once the people of Forks saw me they would immediately notice my difference. Being made into a vampire changed you dramatically from the inside and out. On the outside, you looked completely different from humans. You were pale, hard, and of course gorgeous. On the inside though, you were a vicious animal out for hunting human blood. That was part of the reason we vampires were all gorgeous, to distract our prey, the humans, into our trap. However, we Cullen have made an exception, we decided to be "good" and hunt animals instead of humans. We call ourselves vegetarians as our little joke.

I continued walking away with Edward, as more and more people noticed our entrance. The carnival really was bigger than the other times I had come here when I was in fourth and seventh grade. My dad Charlie had always brought me in the summertime along with the Blacks to spend an afternoon together. Who knew now, Jacob, the youngest child of the Blacks was still coming with me to the carnival? Only now we weren't kids anymore, and I was married to Edward. _Edward. _I thought dreamily even as he was holding my hand, walking besides me.

The mere image of us together made me lose my train of thought. I stared deep into Edward's eyes lovingly as I stood up give him a quick peck, which turned into a full passionate kiss. After a long five minutes there. We finally proceeded back to our family. Edward growled at Emmett and I looked questionably at him until Emmett suddenly burst out, "Wooh!! Intense session out there, huh Edward? Way to score!" exclaimed in his loud obnoxious voice, loud enough for anyone of a distance of thirty feet could hear. If I could blush, my face would be as red as Victoria's hair. I felt like punching Emmett in his stupid mouth, but that would only make him laugh harder. For now I only buried my face into Edward's chest.


End file.
